In a graphical user interface (GUI), a scrollbar can be used to navigate through content that is too large to fit into a window entirely. The content can include continuous text, image, or data records from a database. A scrollbar can have a track and a slider that can be dragged along the track. The slider is also known as a thumb, an elevator, a wiper, a grip, a scroller, a navigation slider, or by many other names. When the slider is dragged along the track, various portions of the content can be shown in the window. Typically, a scrollbar includes navigation arrows on each end such that a user can navigate using the arrows without using the slider. The slider can have variable size reflecting a ratio between displayed content and entire content.